dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Evans
Spell List These spells come from the Spell List. You pick 10 first year spells, and then 7 each year afterward. Remeber to pick from the correct year, or lower. 1st Year Spells *Wingardium Leviosa *Protego *Lumos *Intruder Charm *Incendio *Expelliarmus *Anti-Cheating Spell *Bluebell Flames *Cistem Aperio *Pack 2nd Year Spells *Reparo *Aresto Momentum *Defodio *Alohomora *Illegibilus *Obliteration Charm *Scourgify 3rd Year Spells *Lumos Solem *Obliviate *Concealment Charm *Carpe Retractum *Aparecium *Accio *Salvio Hexia 4th Year Spells *Stupefy *Lacarnum Inflamari *Arrow-shooting spell *Confundo *Evanesco *Fera Verto *Protego Totalum 5th Year Spells *Bombarda Maxima *Expellimellius *Oblitus *Expecto Patronum *Protego Horribilis *Stealth Sensoring Spell *Bewitched Snowballs 6th Year Spells *Conjunctivitus Curse *Confringo *Age Line Spell *Vulnera Sanentur *Undetectable Extension Charm *Sectumsempra *Specialis Revelio 7th Year Spells * * * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Admins will have you add spells here, or any spells you learn through roleplaying, such as in class. Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes *Care of Magical Creatures *Mythology Quick Info Zoey Evans was the only child born to Anne Martins (then Evans) and Arthur Evans to survive infancy. Zoey lived with her parents in a manor they owned near the country-side of England. Zoey was dotted on by her parents (especially her mother), as they knew she was, most likely, the only child they would have. Zoey grew up knowing about the wizard world, as both her parents were half-bloods who went to Hogwarts. Though they did sent Zoey to a muggle school. She was the smartest in her classes and was continuously studying. When she was eight though, her parents started fighting regularly and Anne asked for a divorce, which happened. Anne then moved to France and Arthur had full custody of Zoey, though Anne regularly saw her daughter and Zoey took it upon herself to learn French while being a grade ahead for her age and having extra curricular activities like study group, mythology lessons and the like. Though Arthur tried to get his daughter to spend more time with him, by the time she was nine, they had grown slightly distant as all Zoey really did was study, eat, sleep. So Arthur decided to adopt a boy (who was the son of his recently deceased school friends Liam and Joan Stead, Liam being Arthur's half-brother, both of whom were pure-bloods) who was three years old named Jordan. Anne once came over to stay with them on Zoey's tenth birthday and noticed Zoey was barely celebrating. Anne and Arthur agreed to take the kids to a Zoo though Zoey did more studying of the animals then admire them like her brother. Anne tried having a one-on-one talk with Zoey on easing up on herself and bonding with her brother. Zoey lied and said she will try, though only locked herself away more. When Zoey was eleven, she got a letter inviting her to Hogwarts. Her father took her and her brother to Diagon Alley, where Jordan continuously asked if Arthur could get him a broomstick, though Arthur continuously said no. Arthur took Zoey to all the shops she needed to go to and lastly took her to Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie, to see if maybe Zoey would want to adopt a pet. Zoey found a kitten Tabby Cat, who she wanted to take with her. Jordan questioned his sister's choice though Arthur bought the kitten, whom Zoey named Garfield. Arthur also decided to get a broomstick, so that his son can stop asking for one, a Nimbus 2000. The only place they hadn't gone to was Ollivander's. Zoey entered alone as Jordan wanted to get balls for Quidditch. The wand that choose Zoey was 7 4/5", Ebony, Dragon Heartstring. Anne arrived to see her daughter off and gave her daughter a diary to write her life at Hogwarts in. Jordan tried to sneak on the train though Zoey busted him and told him he still had a few years to go before he can come with her. Jordan made Zoey promise to write to them and Zoey said she will. She got on the train and sat in an empty compartment originally though a boy about her age joined her. The two started talking and eventually became friends and she learned his name was Edward Cartel, who was a half-blood like Zoey. Edward was the only person Zoey bothered to become friends with. When they arrived at Hogwarts, both were amazed by the place. Zoey understood why her parents loved their time at Hogwarts so much. Zoey was sorted into Ravenclaw like her mother along with Edward (though she later starts calling him Eddie). Also in her first year, she met a prankster named Tristan Callen, who often played pranks on her, but they did end up becoming friends. Appearance Zoey has long dark brown (can look black) hair, though she used to have it shoulder-length but decided to grow it out. She also has dark brown eyes but they could look more like black in certain light. She has a slight tan thanks to her being out and flying with her brother a bit more often. She is sixteen years old. Zoe13.png Zoe14.png Zoe5.png Zoe7.png Personality Zoey is a hard working young woman. She speaks two languages (as her father lives in England and her mother in France), and is an A+ student. Though she has a high tolerance to bullying and has an excellent sense of humor, she is at times far too hard on herself and rarely takes a break from studying. She isn't satisfied unless she gets an A or A+ (unless it was HPE when she went to muggle school, then she would be fine with a B or above). Zoey's parents try to get her to relax and to live life more though is constantly found locked up in her room. When she was in her second year, she finally decided to have a bit more fun in her life, and even spent more time with her (then seven) year old adoptive half-brother Jordan when she was home, much to her father's delight. Possessions Zoey's wand is 7 4/5", Ebony, Dragon Heartstring. She has a moonstone pendent from her father as her thirteenth birthday present. Every year, she gets a diary from her mother to write her adventures at Hogwarts in, though Eddie often draws cartoons in it. ZoeDiary.jpg ZoePendant.jpg ZoeWand.jpg Family She is the only child of Arthur Evans and Anne Martens to survive infancy. Her parents divorced when she was eight. When Zoey was nine, her father adopted her half-cousin Jordan. She mainly lives with her father and brother in England though does occasionally go to France to spend time with her mother. Also part of her family is her cat Garfield, whom she has had since she was eleven. Garfield.jpg|Garfield, her cat Jordan1.jpg|Jordan Evans, her younger brother/paternal cousin Relationships She is best friends with Eddie Cartel and good friends with Tristan Callen, though she has started to have a crush on Tristan. Links You can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it (talk) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Name begins with "Z" Category:Watcher01 Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Ebony Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Half-Blood Category:Witch Category:December Birthday Category:Ravenclaw Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Speaks French Category:Born in England